Stormy Eyes Fiery Eyes
by Crimson Velvet Tears
Summary: This ficlet is about an 18 girl whose haunted past in the Abbey has come back to plague her future. Rivkah has a dark history and is prepared to fight for her future, but how long will the peace before the storm last when he's there?
1. Violation of Innocence

_**Stormy Eyes; Fiery Eyes.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade – I wish to Gaia I did though - the only characters I DO own are : Rivkah, Zane, Hunter, Blaine, Gabriel and Vinnie! Have a good read- Viktorya

---------- Prologue----------

**Violation of Innocence**

The last vestiges of a blood red sunset faded into the velvety abyss of the night. A fiery haired preteen stood, stock still, his ears straining to catch the tentative whispers below him. " Her training isn't finished yet!" A terse, velvety voice protested vehemently. " That's to bad Sylvia, she hasn't succumbed yet. She's still too disobedient, too headstrong. We have to start her on the program or she'll become a lost cause," Boris's cold, steely voice was thick with a revolting hunger as he dismissed her valid concerns. Tala's flaming eyebrows drew together in an elegant frown. Where they talking about **her**? With a sigh of exasperation he turned to face the cold, stone building referred to as the Abbey. With one last longing glance at the setting Sun he yanked open the door and glided into the artificial light he loathed.

The darkness was absolute. It encompassed all her senses, her entire being in one small, abysmal cell. With trembling fingers Rivkah caressed the cold stone beneath her fragile, wraithlike body. " Hello?" She whispered hoarsely, when a dull thudding noise reached her sensitive ears. When no reply came she sighed in abject misery. She breathed…no **lived** for the thin, artificial light that peeked through the crack of the door when her training started each and every morning. It didn't matter that they drove her too hard, or that if she failed they punished her. All that mattered was that she got to feel the sweet, cold texture of her beyblade… the final, fulfilling rush of triumph when she won a match… or the dull, engrossing knife edge of disappointment when she lost. Rivkah knew only one thing in her life and that was beyblading. With a mental shake she turned her mind to more buoyant thoughts. Sylvia has said that her training was almost complete. Soon she would be able to join the others in training room, where she'd compete with the best of the best. This final thought brought a small smile to her face, as she looked up the door groaned open. A tall, masculine figure filled her door. His deep violet hair glowed in the incandescent light. His skin was pale, almost sickly and his eyes were as cold and hard as steel. " Well, my child. It turns out that we're going to have to start you on the program after all." Boris grinned maliciously as he reached for his belt buckle. " Now just lye still and it won't hurt a bit."

---------------Chapter One-------------

**Someone! Help Me! **

**5 Years Later**

It was comfortable now. The palpable, intertwining darkness of her cell. It was the only place she knew she could escape **him**. He never came to her in here, not since the first time. Only when she was in the 'programming room' where the doors were locked and there were no windows, would he ever come for her. With her good hand Rivkah scratched at the scabs on her chest. The bite marks on her breasts were just starting to heal. Sylvia had been ecstatic that she wouldn't scar. A wry smile splayed across her full red lips and she found herself thinking of the stupid cunt that had gotten her into this mess. Sylvia deserved whatever she got from Boris. If she hadn't told him about the duel that she had lost five years ago she never would have been put into the 'program'. With a jaded sigh Rika leaned back against the hard, cold stone of her cell and closed her thundercloud grey eyes. When the red light above her cell door blinked on, she straightened, anger tightening her facial muscles. When a young woman, perhaps eighteen peeked into the darkness Rika felt herself relax. It was just the nurse, coming to check up on her. " How are you today Ileana?" She asked cheerfully, closing the door behind her. Rivkah snarled a guttural response and pushed herself back into the corner. " Come now, Ileana," She admonished,

" It's time for your check-up." Rivkah sneered cruelly as the nurse came closer.

" Don't you **dare** lay a hand on me _Sikla_," She hissed venomously, raising one clenched fist. The nurse appeared taken aback then frowned disapprovingly. With a sigh she pushed a button on her wristwatch and two guards opened the doors. " Hold her down," The nurse ordered patiently, gesturing to the obstinate Rivkah. With a sigh the guards preformed their usual tedious duty of pinning the headstrong teen down to the ground whilst the nurse checked her wounds.

Rivkah grimaced when she gently pulled her pants down, then her underwear. The nurse made small, frustrated noises while she poked and prodded at Rika's sensitive core. " He hasn't been using you very well now has he?" She asked rhetorically, flipping the ebony haired teen over. Rivkah growled low in her throat when the nurse tried to shove a probe up her ass. " Watch where you're sticking that thing," She grumbled darkly, her anger surpassing her common sense. The nurse peeled Rivkah's shirt back to reveal her ample breasts. The bite marks had turned to scabs, the bruises fading to a sickly yellow. The welts on her back had just started to scab over, and the sensitive skin of her vagina was still torn. " Well, as long as you stay in here without any strenuous activity you'll heal in no time." _' Does rape count?' _Rivkah thought cynically, dismissing the nurse from her thoughts. Meanwhile, all she had to do was wait. Each day she pretended to become a little less vicious, a little less headstrong. Each day she acted more like the obedient little slave they wanted. But what they didn't know, was that some day soon, Rivkah planned on fighting back. And if possible, she'd take them all down with her.

Tala Ivanov, Captain of the Demolition Boys was **extremely** worried.

The few glimpses of the foreign girl he had been permitted were not nearly enough. Throughout his years in the Abbey she had been sighted only a handful of times. Boris's Pet. That is what her nickname was. The beautiful raven-haired girl, with a slow limping gait who appeared to be nothing more than a pretty piece of meat. But, there was something in her eyes that warned him she wasn't all that she seemed to be. If it weren't for the brief eye contact they had made, just days before his thoughts never would have wandered to her. But the intense, haunted look in her eyes pierced his very soul. Her eyes radiated fierce determination and a desire to conquer. Cocking his head to the side he regarded the teens around him. Bryan with his pale lilac hair stood off to one side, talking to Ian and Spencer. Tala shook his head, ridding himself of mutinous thoughts. For some strange reason he wanted to protect the girl, take her away from this dreadful place. But, for Gods sake, how could he do that?

A small trickle of fear shivered down Rika's spine as her cell door opened. Boris, with his hideous smile, and slimy skin stood there in all his mid-age glory. When the guards rushed in to grab her she cowered in the corner, suppressing her rage and her instincts to fight back. She whimpered low in her throat, grinning when it sounded real. The guards hauled her to her feet and dragged her bodily out of the cell. When they aimed her towards the 'program' room dread entered her keen mind. " Why are you taking me here?" She demanded hysterically, gesturing with her head to the room. " Because it's time for your next treatment," Boris replied lustily, his gaze raking her body. Rika stopped herself from gagging by shoving a fist in her mouth. " But I haven't fully healed yet!" She exclaimed as they tossed her into the white padded room. " Well then I guess we'll just have to take it easy then," Boris soothed mockingly, loosening his belt buckle. This was the only time Rika couldn't pretend to be subservient and mild, lying there while he fucked her. When his pants hit the floor, along with his boxers she pushed herself up against the wall and brought up her fists. " Your not touching me this time you Bastard. I'm ready for you." Her voice dripped with poisoned honey, silky to the untrained ear, deadly to the trained. Boris shivered in delight and licked his lips. " I love it when you fight," He crowed delightedly. Rivkah shuddered as fear sent adrenaline coursing rapidly into her veins. When his strong hands latched onto her wrists she turned and slammed him bodily into the wall. He bounced off and turned on her, his smile gone. " Whore!" He yelled hysterically, tackling her to the ground. They began their tussle, he overpowering her, but she just managing to stay out of his reach. "**Talenlethia**!" She exclaimed, biting him on the arm. He cried out in pain as blood dripped down his arm into her grinning mouth. " Crea manna tona. Trisnal morthyn resnat! Somebody! Help Me!" Her rich, velvety voice turned from harsh and guttural to high and pure. With one hoarse command the guards burst in and pinned her roughly to the ground. " Boris you bastard! If you touch me I **swear** you'll be a dead man!" Rika screamed as she writhed beneath him, bucking like an unbroken horse. She wouldn't lie still, no matter what. When he rammed himself into her she threw her head back and let loose a piercing scream of such aching loss that all the people in the building stopped to cover their ears. Her screams continued, resounding off the white washed walls. They echoed with anguish, and soul-tearing hate. Their clairvoyant pitch was like the thunderous wrath of the Earth herself. Boris still continued his unwanted assault, pushing into her without mercy. Blood seeped from her core, dripping slowly down her thighs. His nails left deep bloody furrows in her semi healed skin. His teeth tore gouges in her breasts and stomach. With one final thrust he spilled his hot seed into her and lay, sated on her bloody body. With a low grunt of approval he stood, pulling his pants back on. " Take her to the training room. I want her to train with Tala today," He ordered

The bright blinding light of the training room was enough to make Rivkah's head pound mercilessly. One pale, bony hand raised itself to shade her grey eyes. When the door closed and her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness she allowed her hand to drift back down to her side. Looking down at the white shift and shorts she wore she felt a sudden rush of triumph. Finally they had let her train with the other beybladers. In almost five years she had interacted with no one but the nurses, guards and that rat bastard Boris. " Who are you?" A deep, authoritative voice asked. Immediately Rika's inner instincts clamored in alarm. She whirled around, towards the voice and found herself face to face with a handsome teenager with fiery red hair. His turquoise eyes drilled into her own, making her feel bare, and vulnerable. Raising one ebony eyebrow indolently Rivkah replied in a cold, monotonous voice, " Rivkah." The fiery haired teen smiled slightly in greeting and gestured to himself. " I am Tala Ivanov. This is Bryan, Spencer and Ian." Rivkah inclined her head in greeting, a small smile splayed across her regal features. Tala cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

" Are you gonna train with us today?" He questioned suddenly. Rika nodded slowly, as Tala grinned. " Well then I guess we'd better get you your blade," He replied, gesturing to a guard. The guard appeared hesitant, but handed the ebony, spiky ringed blade to Tala. Tala gazed longingly at the blade, his eyes burning with hunger. " Your blade is amazing Rivkah. I love what you've done with your attack ring." Rika nodded once more, taking the blade from him.

" Let's just train," She replied succinctly. Tala grinned as he went around to the other side of the beydish. " Are you ready?" He asked. Rika nodded impatiently, gesturing rudely with her middle finger. " 1…2…3…Let it Rip!"

Rivkah launched her blade into the center of the dish, her mind soaring with unrestrained joy. Her hands hung by her sides, her head tilted back. Her rail thin form exuded a fierce joy of freedom. The ebony blade spun on its tip, vicious spiky attack ring glinting in the light. Tala immediately took action. Wolborg advanced on Rivkah's blade, spinning fast. When Rivkah suddenly opened her pewter grey eyes they were entirely black. " Taeryis! Attack!" Rika's bitbeast Taeryis flew forth from its shadowy prison, it's black wings unfolding. Tala gazed upwards at the rising Shadow Phoenix in undisguised apprehension, his pupils dilating. When he suddenly appeared grim, and bumped up his power levels, Rika finally felt a challenge glistening in the dim air of the training room.

The lights in the room began to flicker as the two bitbeasts fought for power. They clashed brutally, sending molten red sparks flying in every which direction.

The merging of blue and black light was enough to make them semi-blind. Rika threw her head back, bring her hands out parallel to her shoulders. Her body tensed and her heart beat, breathing and adrenaline coursed upwards, skyrocketing her beyblades power levels. Her voice rose in a joyous song, high and pure, like the enchanting siren song of the phoenix. Taeryis let loose a piercing song of her own, as black ribbons of power cascaded from the raven feathered bird. "Ebony Abyss!" Rika yelled, bringing her hands upward into fists. The phoenix crowed loudly, then dived towards Wolborg. Tala gasped when the bird disappeared in an inky black shadow. The room darkened, the shadows seeming to coalesce in the center of the room, around the two fighters. The desensitizing darkness shrouded everything, blocking Tala's eyesight. "Where are you," He muttered in frustration, his jaw set tight. He groaned aloud in pain when, with a sudden flash of grey lightning Taeryis raked her sharp talons across Wolborg's unprotected back. The howl of the wolf echoed with the cry of pain from the fiery haired teen. Rika took her chance and plunged herself into the icy darkness. With one last surge of power her blade dipped slightly, and rammed itself underneath Tala's then flipped him out of the ring. Tala brought a hand up to shade his eyes when the light suddenly returned. He saw Rivkah standing there a bloody grin stretched across her beautiful face, then with a small gasp she collapsed to the ground. Tala launched himself forwards, through the thick air to her side. " Rivkah," He whispered urgently, gently shaking her slim shoulders. When her eyes fluttered open he breathed a sigh of relief. " Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, his gaze raking her body. Rika breathed in a shuddering breath and shook her head. " My wounds have reopened," She hissed, her breath suddenly surging from her lungs. Tala picked her up in his arms, and carried her out, towards her cell. " It's okay Rivkah, I'll take care of you." Rika looked up at the fiery haired fifteen year old and smiled. " Don't make promises you can't keep…Tala." Tala smiled as he gently slipped a small knife into her shorts. " Keep this with you at all times. Use it when Boris comes for you tomorrow. Stab him Rivkah, I know you can do it. When he's out of your way make it to the west wing. I'll be waiting there for you. Me, you and the gang will get out of here as soon as we can." Rika looked up into his crystalline blue eyes and nodded fiercely. Tala smiled proudly as he set her down in her cell. " Until tomorrow."

A/N: First Chapter is up! Makes me happy, anywho I'm sick at the moment so after the third chapter I probably won't post again for a while... BYE! -Viktorya

P.S. Hope ya liked the first chapter, please R&R


	2. Escapee

Hello, Hello my loving readers! . Hope you liked the last chapter, I've written the first 15 so far, and will post them when I feel like it – gasp!- Here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short - Viktorya

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah don't own beyblade… blah blah….ta da!

---------Chapter 2-----------

**Escapee **

Rivkah lay in her pitch-black cell, starring up at the unseen ceiling. She knew that momentarily Boris would be coming for her. In minutes her life would change forever. She would kill her tormentor. It didn't matter if she went down with him, as long as he met the afterlife with a scream of pain on his lips. Her fingers closed around the handle of the small hunting knife and she smiled. It felt just like an extension of her body, like her beyblade. When the red light turned on a feral grin encompassed her bloody lips. Boris crept in his manner suspiciously furtive. Rika pushed herself against the wall, her body hidden in the cover of shadows. Boris stumbled clumsily, his hands outstretched before him searching for her. Rika grinned as she withdrew the knife from her shorts. The blade glinted viciously in the dark, sending her back into chills. When his wrists we're clearly visible Rika lashed out, slicing the blade across both his wrists in one swift strike. He cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Rika stepped on his back, crushing his vertebrae. With a cold, cynical laugh she rolled him over and gasped. It wasn't Boris. Rika cried out in anger when two strong hands grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the ground. " Thought you could outsmart me Bitch?" Boris breathed heavily in her ear, his breath fetid and dank. Rika pushed out with her hands, buckling his hold. " I didn't think I could Boris. I have!" She yelled triumphantly as the knife embedded itself in his sternum. His breath hissed out, blood gurgling in his lungs. He coughed once…twice, blood painting his thin lips. " How could you," He croaked, blood frothing on his tongue, " betray…me." Rika rolled the dying man off of her and stood over him, a menacing glare etched on her savagely beautiful face. " I told you that if you ever touched me again you'd be a dead man Boris. I have fulfilled my vow." Rika turned her back on him, a sly look glinting in her stormy eyes. " By the way, say hi to the Devil for me, I'll meet you there."

Tala paced back in forth across the hallway – something he had been doing quite a bit of late. A frown creased his handsome face – another thing he keeps doing, stupid snarly male. " Where **is** she!" He exclaimed, his voice rising at the end. Glancing down at his watch he hummed impatiently. " Where is who?" A cold haunted voice asked liltingly. Tala froze, then his face broke out in a small smile. " Kai," He greeted, turning to face his friend. The tall, slate haired teen stood there, a smirk on his handsome face. " You came in time," Tala commented, cocking an eyebrow. Kai cocked an eyebrow in return, pushing himself away from the stone wall. " When I got your 'secret' phone call I must admit I was slightly surprised. Especially when you asked me to meet you here, with the team. Considering we had to get Chief to deactivate the security I'm pretty sure you owe me one." Tala sighed and nodded, running a slim hand through his fiery spikes. He glanced up when light running footsteps reached his vision. He spun to face the end of the hall, Kai following suite.

When Rivkah came flying around the corner he grinned jovially. " Took you long enough!" He exclaimed, latching onto her wrist. Rivkah appeared somewhat dazed, a blank glassy look crossing her steely eyes. " Rivkah?" Tala prodded, shaking her lightly. When she didn't reply he let go and turned to go look around the corner. Heavy, footsteps lumbered precariously down the corridor, screaming of steel-toed boots. " Security guards," Tala murmured apprehensively, withdrawing his blade. He turned around and almost laughed if not for their situation. Rivkah had fallen over, and Kai had caught her. He seemed somewhat unsure of what to do, so he held her in one arm, dragging on the ground. He looked up at Tala and gestured obscurely. " Pick her up, we have to get going **now**!" Tala ordered as he threaded his blade onto his ripcord. Kai nodded and swept the raven-haired fifteen-year-old into his arms and catapulted himself out the west wing doors, into the bright light beyond.

dun dun dun! YAY! A/N: Hope you liked it, once again sorry it's so short. Please R&R So long! -Viktorya


	3. What Now?

Okay since the last chapter was soooo short this one is a little longer! Hope ya like it.

- Viktorya Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of it's characters.

---------- Chapter 3 ----------

**What Now?**

Perpetual dreams soon become annoying. With this thought in mind Rivkah forcefully shoved her mind from its semi-conscious state and into awareness. Opening her pewter grey eyes she glanced around. A sleeping Tala sat in the chair a thin needle like object in his hand. Rika groaned inwardly as she rolled out of the bed and stood. Wincing she looked down. A small angry red pinprick was embedded in her right thigh. Frowning Rika turned to face Tala, a sheepish expression on her face. She realized that he was now awake, and she stood their clad only in her bra and underwear. " Umm… can I get some substantial clothes?" Rivkah asked coldly, cocking one ebony eyebrow. Tala sighed and stood reaching behind him. He opened the door and inside came a slim chocolate haired girl .She was perhaps, fourteen with dark brown eyes. " Here are your clothes, I hope they fit. If not I can always go buy you some," Her voice was loud and cheerful, brimming with hopes and dreams. Rivkah looked down at the small T-shirt and shorts and nodded mutely. Without a word she slipped both on and turned to face the girl. " My name's Hilary," She blurted unexpectedly, holding out her hand. Rivkah shook it then smiled softly. " Rivkah," She replied, inclining her head. Tala smiled then drew Rika aside. " You've been out for almost a week," He commented under his breath. Rivkah's eyes widened and she looked at him in abject horror. " Why?" She demanded, pointing at the sky. Tala chuckled then held up a dart. " They shot you with a tranquilizer," He replied deadpan. Rivkah blinked several times, clueless. Then it hit her.

" Oh-my-fucking-god!" She exclaimed angrily. " Those bastards **shot** me!" Tala chuckled at her indignant attitude, but dismissed his fading concern. " Come, we'll see if we can get you some food," He suggested, gesturing to the door. Rika's face perked up at the thought of food and she readily followed her friend out, a hopeful look on her cynical face.

Kai yawned as he stretched languidly in his bed. With a growl he rolled over, his bare feet touching the ground. Wearily he snatched up his boxers and threaded them over his muscular thighs. Rubbing groggily at his eyes with a fist he walked out the door, and turned into the kitchen. He walked right past the three people sitting at the table, and opened the fridge. He froze when he heard a small chuckle. Sighing in exasperation he grabbed the milk and a bowl out of the dishwasher. Absentmindedly he seized the cereal off the counter and sat down at the table with Tala, Hilary and Rivkah – whom he still hasn't been introduced too. Half asleep he poured himself some cereal, then poured the milk. He yawned once again and almost gasped when a small, pale hand grasped his, stopping him from overfilling his bowl. He glanced down at the hand, then up into a pair of dark, stormy eyes. A spark flashed through him as he saw the amusement glittering in Rivkah's shining orbs. She let his hand go, then picked up her own spoon. Hilary cocked an eyebrow at the silent interchange between the two fifteen-year-olds. Tala happened to glance up at the precise moment Rivkah clutched Kai's hand. A small slice of jealousy welled up inside him, but he relentlessly squashed it. There was no need for him to be jealous of Kai.

" So, Kai. Why are you so tired this morning?" Hilary asked suspiciously, her brown eyes glinting with suppressed knowledge. Kai leaned back in his chair, having finished his sparse meal. " I'm tired because I was up all night," He replied succinctly, standing up. Hilary followed the lean male with her chocolate gaze, cocking her head to the side. " And why were you up all night?" She prodded tenaciously. " If your wondering if I was out all night getting drunk with Tyson, Rei, Max and Lee then no I wasn't. I was up training all night," He retorted coldly, shoving his bowl into the sink in disgust. " I don't need menial things such as getting shit faced to occupy my time Hilary. I have better things to do." Hilary appeared somewhat taken aback, then schooled her hurt expression into a semblance of normality. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Sourpuss, but Tyson said he thought he saw you at the bar last night." " I'm only fifteen Hilary – and Tyson is only fourteen, along with Max, and Rei is well… fifteen I think." Hilary nodded in understanding then suddenly perked up when Rivkah stood and put her bowl away. " Why don't we all go shopping today? It's a Saturday; you don't have school tomorrow…" Her suggestion faded into nothingness when Kai closed his door behind him noisily. " Well then I guess not."

Kai plopped down onto his bed and rolled over to face the window. The sun shone brightly outside, streaming through the thin layer of hazy clouds in thin rivulets. The sky was a blazing blue, the trees a radiant emerald mixed with warm gold, pumpkin orange and molten red. The October air smelt of rain, and the trees spoke of autumn. Sighing he pulled on his black jeans and muscle shirt. His red shoulder braces lay in a pile on his dresser. With a shrug he dismissed them, only pausing to grab his chain wallet off the computer monitor and stuff it into his pocket.

Rivkah glanced down at the clothes Hilary had leant her. They were slightly loose, bespeaking of her malnutrition and poor treatment at the hands of Boris. She made a silent vow that by the end of next week she will have gained at least ten pounds, hopefully in muscle. Her body was just at the end of that 'gangly' stage, developing softly rounded breasts and wide hips. Her ribs, hipbones and butt were obvious; the bones jutting out of her skin like a skeleton. She slipped a thin jacket on and turned to face Hil. " How do I look?" She asked laughingly, gesturing to her rake thin form. " Umm…well let's just say you definitely don't need to go on a diet," Hil replied bluntly, latching onto Tala's arm. " Come on your coming with us too." Tala grimaced but nodded as he saw the pleading look in Rika's eyes. They all turned around when Kai walked into the living room and opened the front door. " Ready to go?" He asked indolently, pointing outside. Rika nodded and glided silently past him, the sleeve of her jacket brushing against his chest. Tala noticed this small notion and smiled inwardly.

The C-train was packed with people, all bumping, shoving, screaming and pulling towards their goal. Rika felt a headache pounding behind her eyes, causing her to shift her hand into her pocket. With a smile she withdrew sunglasses and slipped them onto her face. She cocked her head to the side listening for their stop. When the announcer broadcasted their destination she slipped through the throng towards the doors, dragging Kai, Tala and Hilary with her. When the train suddenly slammed to a stop Rika found herself catapulted backwards into a warm, hard chest. She coughed, and almost yelped when two strong arms encircled her waist to stop her from falling. " Are you alright?" Kai breathed in her ear, releasing his hold on her. " Ahuh," Rika murmured in reply as the doors slid open. A cool rush of fall air brought a rosy blush to her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed around Tokyo with wide eyes. " You've never been here have you?" Hil asked, latching onto her arm. Shaking her head Rivkah slowly glided forwards taking in all the sights around her. The streets were crowded with people, their head bent against the light wind. Rivkah slid through the people towards the large mall down the street.

The mall was grand. Five stories high, stores ranging from clothes, to music, to arts and crafts, to books, to random things like sports equipment. Rivkah drank in the sights with her gunmetal grey eyes. Smiling softly she drifted towards a clothing store, the bright colors catching her attention.

They wandered the mall aimlessly for several hours, picking up clothes, CD's, DVD's and other adolescent things.

Rika glanced down at her shopping bag, filled with jeans, sweaters, pants, shorts and T-shirts not to mention several skirts and tube tops. With a small chuckle she collapsed into a chair, laughing when Hilary followed suite, and fell out of the thin wicker chair. Tala helped Hil up, then sat down next to Rika. " So, what now?" He asked innocently, cocking his fiery head to the side. Rika looked up at him and shrugged. " Might as well go back to the dojo," She replied calmly, standing up. Tala nodded and they proceeded back to the now occupied dojo.

" KAI!" A loud, boyish voice yelled unceremoniously. Rika flinched at he octave of the male voice. " Geez, you'd think we'd been gone all freaking day," Hilary muttered grumpily, covering her ears. When a navy haired teen catapulted himself out of the door, his red jacket flaring out behind him Rika gasped. The teen plowed right into Kai, sending them both flying. Kai rolled the younger teen off him then pulled him into a sitting position. " Tyson, what did I tell you about touching me?" He asked menacingly. Tyson's dark eyes widened and he suddenly backed away from the slate haired teen's fiery gaze. " Umm…. I hear my Grandpa calling me bye!" He crowed, then sprinted back into the dojo. Rika blinked several times, her eyes unfocused. " Um… who was that?" She asked abruptly, gesturing vaguely towards the dojo. " That's Tyson," A mellow, velvety voice replied, catching her attention. Rivkah turned to face this new stranger, her gazed raking up and down his body. Not bad…not bad at all. The teen stepped forwards his white and yellow Chinese shirt was tied with a red scarf. " I'm Rei," He replied holding out one gloved hand. Rika shook his hand firmly then looked up into his gold eyes. " Rivkah," She replied remotely. Rei smirked slightly when he caught sight of Tala. " Finally got out did ya?" He asked sassily, teasing the older male. Tala's lips pursed into a thin line, but his eyes danced with amusement. " It would seem that way," he retorted, shaking Rei's hand. Rika followed Tala, Kai and Rei into the dojo, yawning slightly. Rika caught sight of a blonde haired kid, his bright blue eyes filled with an innocent love of life. Rivkah smiled slightly at him unnerved by his intensely naïve gaze.

" I'm Max, but my friends call me Maxie," He said cheerfully, introducing himself. " Rivkah," was his only reply. Looking somewhat like she had popped his bubble he sat down on the couch in the living room. Rika sighed then went into the bedroom to change. When she came out she wore a pair of blue jeans with a red T-shirt and jean jacket. Tala cocked an eyebrow at her. The outfit just didn't seem…dark enough for her. Shrugging he lay back in the chair and promptly fell asleep.

-------------Several Hours Later ------------

"DINNER!"

Rika grumbled a short expletive and rolled off the couch. Yawning she groggily cleared her eyes with the palm of her hand.

When she caught a sniff of the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen she picked up her indolent pace. Rei stood at the table, placing dishes and plates in front of their respective owners. Rika sat down and gazed in total longing at the shrimp fried rice, salmon, octopus and sourdough bread. She could damn near feel the saliva pooling in her mouth. When he set a plate in front of her she damn near fainted in pleasure. She piled food onto her plate in small, meager helpings. When Tala glared at her she added more bread onto her plate, then stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. Rivkah sedately ate her food, then primly wiped her face with a napkin. People were starring at her. " What?" She barked, setting her napkin down, " do I have two heads or something?" Rei coughed slightly but shook his head. " Its just… your so… proper!" Tyson exclaimed. Rivkah's eyebrows skyrocketed into her hair. " You think **I'm** proper?" She tilted her head back and laughed in genuine amusement.

" Oh, that's rich!" Kai cocked an eyebrow at her obviously mocking comment.

" I am probably the least "proper" person here," She retorted coldly, her voice slick with icy rage. " You know **nothing** about me. I may have manners, but I am not a proper person. Now if I may be excused I think I need some air." Rivkah stood, her pale alabaster skin flushed in the cheeks. She made her way to the door, opened it then gently closed it. " It would make me feel better if she had slammed it," Tyson muttered as he cleared the table. Tala looked out the window, watching Rivkah trudge across the lawn. " Yeah. Me too."

A/N: W00T! I'm happy, I just finished chapter 16! Okay, okay I'll add some more… sometime… YAY! Sleep well and don't let the vampires bite!- Viktorya


End file.
